This invention relates to faulted current indicators, and particularly to methods and means for displaying a faulted current condition while ignoring high inrush restraints.
Faulted current indicators (or FCI's or fault indicators) are placed at intervals along power lines or cables to decrease the time of locating faults, either temporary or permanent, on utility distribution systems. In general, each FCI is a high current trip and low current reset indicating device that displays whether a fault has occurred between the indicator and a load. Such devices often respond unintentionally to energization inrush currents and therefore provide inaccurate information.
Attempts to disregard energization inrush currents have had limited success because they required extended outages for operation and were unable to ignore long term inrushes.